El Viaje a las Palabras
by LUG-14
Summary: Eliza Potter es la hermana gemela de Harry. Acompáñala mientras hace su silenciosa travesía en Hogwarts y se esfuerza por lograr pronunciar unas pocas palabras. Por favor leer y comentar. H/G R/HR. Historia original de Istillwishiwasaweasley, traducida del inglés al español.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Esta es la primera historia que escribo en castellano para esta página. Sin embargo, yo solo la estoy traduciendo. La historia original fue escrita por Istillwishiwasaweasley y es en inglés. Para aquellos de ustedes que sepan inglés, los invito a leerla en inglés. La historia está completa, y se divide en tres historias diferentes. Así que, sin más preámbulos... Comencemos.

**Disclaimer válido para toda la historia**: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, una mente maestra de la literatura.

Capítulo 1

A todos los que se cruzaban con Eliza Potter en la calle, les habría parecido una niña normal de diez años. Un poco pequeña para su edad, un poco pálida quizá; pero esencialmente una saludable niña de diez años de edad. Sin embargo, para su tía Petunia y tío Vernon era una molestia, un inconveniente, una niña irritante y anormal.

Tanto Eliza como su hermano gemelo, Harry, sabían esto. Elizabeth Potter y su hermano habían ido a vivir en la casa de los Dursley hacía ya muchos años atrás. Antes, incluso, de lo que podían recordar. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche cuando Eliza y Harry eran bebés, "dejando a sus horribles hijos en manos de familiares que trabajaban muy duro", como la tía Petunia había dicho muchas veces antes. Tía Petunia era la hermana de la madre de Eliza y Harry, pero era evidente que las hermanas nunca habían llevado bien. Por lo que Eliza sabía, habían dejado de hablarse muchos años antes de la muerte de Lily Potter.

Los Dursley y los gemelos Potter vivían juntos en una urbanización respetable de Surrey. Los Dursley también tenían un hijo, llamado Dudley. Dudley tenía cualquier juguete, juego, merienda o comida que quería. Eliza y Harry, no. Harry vivía en el dormitorio más pequeño de la casa, mientras Eliza vivía en el armario debajo de las escaleras. A ella no le importaba mucho este hecho ya que era pequeña para su edad y el armario siempre se había sentido seguro.

Eliza se despertó la mañana del último día de escuela antes del verano, con el sonido de Dudley corriendo por las escaleras. Estaba segura que lo hacía sólo para molestarla. Eliza se sentó lentamente frotó sus ojos soñolientos, el último día de clases por fin había llegado. Se vistió rápidamente y luego fue a reunirse con el resto de la casa en la cocina, Harry le deseó los buenos días a lo que ella sonrió en respuesta, esto era todo lo que Eliza había respondido alguna vez a la gente. Muy de vez en cuando le decía algo importante a Harry, pero nunca una palabra a nadie más. Simplemente, así era ella.

El desayuno se desarrolló sin incidentes, con la ligera excepción de las burlas de Dudley a Harry y Eliza sobre el hecho de que él iría a una escuela privada el próximo año y ellos no. Con el tiempo las burlas habían perdido su efecto pero Dudley no parecía lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta. Los tres niños salieron de la casa juntos y luego Dudley corrió unos 100 metros por delante, toda una hazaña teniendo en cuenta su tamaño, para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos. Harry se volvió hacia Eliza,

-¡Último día de escuela Eliza! –Exclamó el niño con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella asintió y continuaron la caminata corta a la escuela en silencio.

El día escolar fue largo y lleno de acontecimientos, Harry se metió en problemas por volver azul la peluca del profesor (cosa que a Eliza pareció muy injusta, ya que no había manera de que Harry pudiera haberlo hecho) y algunas chicas empujaron Eliza más en el parque causando que se hiciera daño en la rodilla. A los otros alumnos les encantaba molestar a Harry y Eliza ya que Dudley y su pandilla, quienes eran temidos en la escuela, lo hacían también.

Así que, fue sin sentimiento de pérdida cuando los gemelos regresaron a la casa después de salir de la escuela, para nunca regresar. De hecho, Harry estaba positivamente eufórico.

Las próximas semanas pasaron sin mayor incidente, con la excepción de la visita al zoológico durante el cumpleaños número diez de Dudley que causó que tanto a Harry como a Eliza los encerraran en sus habitaciones por días debido a un confuso incidente que involucraba a una serpiente, Dudley y su mejor amigo.

Pero una mañana, a finales de julio, algo muy inusual ocurrió. Ambos, tanto Harry como Eliza recibieron una carta. Harry las llevó a la cocina durante el desayuno y le pasó a Eliza la suya. Ella la tomó con expresión confundida, pero no había duda de ello:

_Elizabeth Potter_

_El armario debajo de las escaleras_

_4 de Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

El alboroto que siguió a la llegada de las cartas era diferente a cualquier Eliza había experimentado nunca. Tío Vernon saltó de la mesa y arrancó las cartas de las manos de los gemelos y les ordenó ir a su habitación/armario con la cara de color púrpura en medio de su expresión de rabia. Eliza no lo pensó dos veces para obedecer. Sin embargo, Harry claramente tenía otros planes.

-¡QUIERO MI CARTA! –Gritó por encima la voz de Dudley quien también quería leerlas.

-¡FUERA! -Rugió Vernon y persiguió a los tres niños fuera de la habitación.

En los próximos días Eliza intentó alejar las cartas de su mente. Cosa que se le habría facilitado mucho, pensó, si hubiesen dejado de llegar. Cientos de cartas siguieron llegando a lo largo de los próximos días y la reacción que generó en el tío Vernon hizo que Eliza comenzara a temer la hora del desayuno. Harry, en cambio, había hecho muchos intentos de recuperar las cartas, pero ninguno había tenido éxito.

El domingo por la mañana, cuatro días después de que las cartas comenzaran a aparecer, el tío Vernon había llegado al límite de su paciencia y terminó pidiendo a la familia a empacar algunas de sus pertenencias y estar listos para salir.

Condujeron por millas con un Dudley malhumorado. Se alojaron en un hotel y luego, cuando las cartas llegaron también allí, un tío Vernon iracundo los hizo subirse al coche y los llevó a la costa. Esto llevó a Eliza a su situación actual: estaba acurrucada en el suelo de lo que sólo podía ser descrito como un cobertizo sobre una roca en el medio del mar, mirando a Harry mientras dibujaba dos pasteles de cumpleaños en el polvo en el suelo. Esta había sido una tradición para los gemelos desde que tenían cinco años, su cumpleaños nunca había sido un evento reconocido en la casa de los Dursley. Así que, Harry y ella dibujaban o hacían alguna imagen física de dos pasteles de cumpleaños para poder soplar juntos las velas (en este año, once) y cada uno pedir un deseo. Harry miró a Eliza y le susurró en voz baja para que los Dursley no los escucharan.

-¿Estás lista? –Preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba, envolvía su manta alrededor de ambos y pensaba, ¿qué iba a desear? ¿Un nuevo libro de colorear? ¿Debería ser algo grande como un nuevo hogar para Harry y ella? Eliza aún lo pensaba, cuándo Harry comenzó la cuenta regresiva:

-Tres.

¿Algunos amigos?

-Dos.

¿Una nueva familia para Harry y ella?

-Uno.

¡CRASH!

Eliza dio un salto y se quedó en shock cuando la puerta del pequeño cobertizo se vino abajo y un enorme y gigantesco hombre entró. Harry la quitó de en medio, arruinando las imágenes de la torta de cumpleaños en el proceso. Dudley gritó y corrió detrás de sus padres quienes se quedaron paralizados por el miedo.

-Podríamos preparar é, ¿verdad? No ha sido un viaje fácil... –Dijo el gigante.

La voz era más suave de lo que Eliza había estado esperando y, a pesar de todo, se relajó un poco. El gigante miró a su alrededor y sonrió a los gemelos.

-Y aquí están los jóvenes Potter, ¿no? Supongo que sus padres eran también eran pequeños cuando llegaron a Hog...

-¡ALTO AHÍ! ¡EXIJO QUE NO LES DIGA NADA MÁS! ESTOY ARMADO, ¿SABE? –Gritó tío Vernon agitando una escopeta en el aire, Harry agarró el brazo de Eliza un poco más fuerte.

El gigante se acercó a tío Vernon y Enrolló la escopeta, haciendo un nudo, éste gimió. El gigante se volvió hacia Harry y Eliza y volvió a sonreír.

-Como sea... ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Tengo un pastel para ustedes aquí, me senté sobre él en el camino, pero estoy seguro de que sabrá bien –De su enorme abrigo, sacó una caja y la colocó sobre la mesa antes de abrirla para revelar un gran pastel con glaseado verde y letras marrones que decía "¡Feliz cumpleaños! ".

Harry y Eliza miraron el pastel ligeramente desconcertados, al parecer el gigante no estaba aquí para comerlos. Eliza sintió como el agarre de Harry se aflojaba. Eliza no sabía lo que Harry quería preguntar pero le pareció que lo que preguntó, no era.

-¿Quién es usted? –El gigante se echó a reír.

-Lo siento, se me olvidó de presentarme. Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, soy el Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts –Luego se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá que Dudley había desocupado y miró hacia los temblorosos Dursley –Entonces, ¿quieren té? –Cuando ellos no respondieron se encogió de hombros y se puso a hacer lo que a Eliza le pareció un pequeño picnic.

Encendió un fuego y comenzó a cocinar lo que olía como las salchichas más increíbles del mundo. Dudley gimió.

-¡No toques nada de lo que él te dé Dudley! –Dijo tío Vernon alejando aún más a Dudley.

Hagrid les pasó a Eliza y Harry una salchicha y se miraron el uno al otro antes de tomarlos. Eliza dio un pequeño mordisco y sintió el calor extendido por todo su cuerpo. No se había equivocado acerca de las salchichas, estaban deliciosas. Harry se sentó junto a Eliza y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Lo siento, –Dijo Harry con valentía -pero todavía no sé muy bien quién es usted.

-Te lo dije, soy Hagrid y trabajo en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué es Hogwarts? –Preguntó Harry confundido.

-¿Qué es Hogwarts? –Hagrid palideció mientras repetía la pregunta de Harry, -¡DURSLEY! ¡¿No le habló de Hogwarts?! ¿No se han preguntado alguna vez dónde fue que sus padres lo aprendieron todo?

-¿Aprendieron qué?

Hagrid se levantó tan rápido que tía Petunia gritó.

-¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE NO LES HAN DICHO NADA... SOBRE NADA?! –Rugió a Vernon y Petunia.

Tío Vernon parecía estar luchando con el habla y comenzó a murmurar:

-... No necesitabaN saber... no es normal... que les despertamos... desagradecida...

-¡Voy a romperles la cabeza! –Hagrid luego se volvió hacia los gemelos y tomó un momento para decir –Harry, Elizabeth, ustedes son un mago y una bruja.

-¿Somos qué? –Respondió Harry mientras Eliza se limitaba a mirar.

-Tengan, ¿por qué no leen sus cartas? –Hagrid hurgó en su abrigo de nuevo y sacó dos cartas arrugadas que les entregó.

Ambos leyeron en silencio. Ciertas palabras parecían sobresalir a Eliza; La brujería, hechicería, búho. Muchas preguntas parecían entrar en la mente de Eliza, preguntas que ella esperaba que Harry formulara.

-¿Qué quiere decir que esperan mi lechuza? –Preguntó.

Esa no era la pregunta más importante para Eliza. Sin embargo, causó que Hagrid sacara un búho minúsculo de su abrigo y adjuntar una nota garabateada apresuradamente a alguien llamado Dumbledore a su pierna antes de sacarla por la ventana.

Luego siguió una de las conversaciones más extrañas que Eliza jamás había presenciado, discusiones con los Dursley (que al parecer ahora eran llamados muggles), tía Petunia gritó lo mucho que odiaba al "monstruo" que tenía por hermana y una historia acerca de un mago malvado llamado Voldemort que había asesinado a los padres de Eliza (que, evidentemente, no habían muerto en un accidente de coche). Al final toda la conversación terminó con la decisión de que Harry y Eliza iban a asistir a una escuela llamada Hogwarts, donde podrían aprender magia. Después que los Dursley partieron a la otra habitación Hagrid se volvió hacia Eliza.

-No eres muy habladora, ¿verdad Elizabeth? Era difícil ver a tu madre callada.

-Eliza no habla –Contestó Harry, como siempre.

-Eliza ¿no? ¿No hablas? Bueno, estoy seguro que comenzarás en Hogwarts, es el mejor lugar en el mundo", dijo sonriendo, pero con la huella de la confusión y la pena con que la gente a menudo miraba a Eliza.

-Es mejor que duerman un poco ustedes dos, Iremos a comprar sus cosas para la escuela mañana.

Y con eso terminamos una de las noches más extrañas y, sin embargo, emocionantes de la vida de Eliza. Quien se acostó a dormir con las esperanzas y temores de lo que estaba por venir.

A/N: ¡Por favor comenten!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Eliza se despertó por el sonido de Harry y Hagrid hablando en voz baja.

-... Él no va a pagar para que aprendamos la magia. –Decía Harry.

Eliza abrió los ojos y se sentó.

-No te preocupes por eso, sus padres les dejaron dinero suficiente. ¡Buenos días, Eliza!

Eliza sonrió levemente, su mente estaba confundida con la revelación de que sus padres habían dejado dinero para Harry y ella.

-Tú te pareces mucho a tu madre Eliza, el color de su cabello se parece mucho al tuyo. Tal vez el tuyo sea un poco más oscuro. Su cara... Podrías ser una Lily de 11 años... –Hagrid se prolongó durante algún tiempo cuando salieron de la caseta en la roca (sin hacer una oferta adiós de los Dursley) y se metió en un pequeño bote.

Les habló a sobre Lily y James Potter, la bruja y el mago más agradables e inteligentes de su curso en Hogwarts. Hablaron sobre lo mucho que se amaban entre ellos y a los gemelos. Esto hizo a Eliza sentirse triste, pero feliz. Era una extraña emoción y muy difícil de describir.

Viajaron a Londres en tren y, una vez allí, continuaron su trayectoria en el metro. Eliza se preguntó a dónde iban a comprar los útiles escolares mágicos que decía en su carta; una varita, un caldero, libros de magia, entre otras cosas extrañas.

Ahora estaban caminando por las calles de Londres; caminaron durante unos 10 minutos antes de que Hagrid les llevara a un bar de aspecto lúgubre que Eliza no habría notado si Hagrid no lo hubiese señalado. Un camarero amistoso detuvo Hagrid mientras caminaban y lo saludó diciendo:

-¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?

-Hoy no puedo, Tom. Estoy aquí por negocios Hogwarts –Dijo dándole unas palmadas Harry en el hombro y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Eliza.

-Dios mío –Dijo Tom, mientras los demás residentes del pub comenzaron a girar la cabeza para verlos. Eliza deseaba que no lo hicieran –¿Ellos... Podrían ser...? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Son los gemelos Potter. –Corrió alrededor de la barra y dio la bienvenida a los dos.

El pub, que antes estaba lleno de voces y el tintineo de cubiertos, estaba ahora en silencio, salvo por el sonido que hacían las sillas al arrastrarse pos el suelo ya que las personas se apresuraban para poder acercarse y darles la mano para darles la bienvenida al mundo mágico. Los siguientes minutos fueron un borrón para Eliza mientras trataban de caminar a través del pub lleno de gente.

-Profesor Quirrell –Gritó Hagrid cuando llegaron a un hombre de aspecto más bien tímido al final de la barra, -Harry, Eliza; él es el profesor Quirrell, será uno de sus profesores en Hogwarts"

-Gemelos P-P-P-otter –Tartamudeó el profesor, estrechando la mano de Harry y apenas mirando a Eliza, quien estaba agradecida por esto –N-no les puedo d-decir lo c-contento que estoy de v-v-ver-los.

Eliza no prestó atención a la conversación. Sin embargo, se preguntó por qué si el hombre tartamudeaba tanto se molestaba en hablar en absoluto. ¿Tartamudearía ella si comenzara a hablar? ¿Qué pensaría la gente de ella en Hogwarts? ¿Tendrían alguna manera mágica de hacerla hablar? Eliza no prestó atención a la conversación otra vez hasta que estaban en un pequeño patio en la parte trasera del pub.

-Tres arriba... dos al lado... –contó Hagrid con ayuda de su paraguas color rosa brillante –Den un paso atrás –Luego golpeó la pared tres veces.

Los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse, era una escena increíble. Como si todos los ladrillos intentasen empujarse unos a otros fuera del camino con el fin de escapar de la puerta gigante que ahora se estaba formando. Detrás de la puerta, Eliza vio el lugar más increíble que había visto en todos sus 11 años de vida.

-Bienvenidos -dijo Hagrid –al Callejón Diagon.

Era el lugar más colorido sobre el que sus ojos se habían posado, era como si de pronto comprendiera que había vivido en blanco y negro toda su vida y por primera vez fuese capaz de ver los colores que la rodeaban. Colores, que según ella, acababan de ser creados para este mundo al que los gemelos estaban a punto de adentrarse.

Mientras caminaban por la calle Eliza se sentía como en un sueño. Habían tiendas que vendían Lechuzas, calderos, Escobas, ingredientes para pociones (que se veían, por cierto, repugnantes), telescopios y muchos otros artefactos que no lograba identificar. El lugar era tan surrealista, que Eliza se preguntó si estaba soñando. Sin embargo, estaba segura que su imaginación jamás habría sido capaz de crear todo aquello.

Primero fueron a conseguir un poco de dinero en el banco mágico llamado Gringotts, que era dirigido por gnomos; Eliza no creía haber visto en su vida tanto oro, incluso en la televisión. Luego fueron a una tienda de túnicas donde fueron equipados por sus uniformes escolares, la bruja era una señora amable que le sonrió a Eliza de manera agradable.

Conocieron a un chico en la tienda que hizo a Eliza sentirse nerviosa, él hablaba de un montón de cosas que Eliza nunca había oído hablar antes. Hablaba de escobas, algo llamado Quidditch, unas cosas llamadas Slytherin y Hufflepuff, y luego para rematar, fue grosero sobre Hagrid. Para Eliza, esta fue la cereza sobre el pastel. No le gustaba ese chico.

Cuando vieron a Hagrid de nuevo, explicó el significado de algunas de las palabras: aparentemente Quidditch era un deporte, que se jugaba en escobas voladoras y era muy popular en el mundo mágico. Slytherin y Hufflepuff, junto con Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, eran los nombres de las casas en Hogwarts, cada casa valorada diferentes atributos. Y Voldemort había estado en Slytherin.

Luego, Hagrid le compró a Harry y Eliza un regalo a cada uno. A Harry le dio una lechuza blanca como nieve, y a Eliza le dio un pequeño gatito negro. Harry estaba tartamudeando las gracias de ambos pero Hagrid les dijo que no se preocupara, que era su cumpleaños. Eliza estaba muy emocionada.

Luego fueron a comprar varitas. Hagrid les permitió entrar en la tienda solos de nuevo. Eliza lo apreciaba, pero aun así estaba bastante asustada. Las paredes de la tienda estaban llenas de pequeñas cajas e instrumentos de aspecto extraño, era polvoriento y oscuro, Eliza estaba agradecida de que Harry estuviese allí.

-Hola –Llamó él torpemente.

Una voz suave les deseó las buenas tardes y entonces apareció el dueño de la voz. Se veía anciano y sabio, como un viejo profesor.

-Ah sí, sabía que les vería a ustedes dos pronto. Usted tiene los ojos de su madre –dijo a Harry –Y usted tiene los de su padre, pero su cara es la de su madre –Agregó mirando a Eliza –Parece que fue ayer cuando llegaron aquí para comprar su primera varita –Mientras hablaba, sacaba una caja de un estante y le pasó una varita de madera a Eliza.

Ella la sostuvo mirando al hombre. Sintió algo, como una especie de calor o fuerza que venía de la varita mágica.

-Lo siente, ¿verdad? –El hombre preguntó, a lo cual Eliza asintió –Núcleo de pelo de unicornio. El mismo unicornio del que saqué el núcleo de la varita de su padre. 11 pulgadas, flexible, excelente para la transfiguración. Veo que ese será su campo, señorita Potter. Sin embargo, puedo decirle que su espíritu se parece más al de su madre, ¿no le parece?

-Eliza no habla –Intervino Harry, como de costumbre.

-No importa, yo lo veo en sus ojos, señorita Potter. Crea en usted misma y no necesitará hablar, a menos por supuesto que usted lo desee. –Dijo el señor Ollivander.

Eliza sacudió la cabeza y el hombre procedió a buscar la varita de Harry.

Eliza se tambaleó hacia atrás hasta una silla y se sentó. Se sentía en un sueño, todavía con la varita en sus manos. Apenas escuchó la conversación sobre la varita de Harry. ¿Estaría el hombre en lo cierto? ¿No tendría la necesidad de hablar? Seguramente tendría que decir las palabras mágicas para que los hechizos funcionaran, ¿o no?

A/N: Las cosas interesantes comienzan a suceder en el próximo capítulo. Como se habrán dado cuenta, la historia no desarrolla las partes que ya se explican con todo detalle en los libros porque ya las deberíamos saber.

Gracias por seguir la historia, pero por favor comenten. Me gustaría saber lo que piensan, no tiene caso que traduzca algo si no les gusta.

Hasta la próxima semana (o antes, si son buenos y comentan).

Luna von Schmilinsky


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El último mes con los Dursley fue cualquier cosa menos divertido. Dudley a menudo se burlaba de Eliza por su dificultad para hablar; cosa que, extrañamente, le molestaba más de lo habitual. Dudley había desarrollado miedo hacia Harry y procuraba no sentarse en la misma habitación que él, cosa que a Eliza le parecía sumamente entretenida. Por eso, Harry generalmente se quedaba con Eliza para protegerla de Dudley, cosa que ella apreciaba.

En el último día de agosto Harry y Eliza empacaron sus pertenencias y se fijaron en las instrucciones del boleto y luego de notar un ligero inconveniente, ambos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo, 'Plataforma 9 ¾?'

"Vamos a encontrar la manera de llegar a Kings Cross, podemos preocuparnos de la plataforma cuando estamos allí", dijo Harry con un dejo de preocupación. Luego bajaron y hablaron con el tío Vernon; quien se burló de ellos por el número de plataforma, pero accedió a llevarlos.

Eliza no pudo dormir bien esa noche, tenía pesadillas con gente sin rostro gritándole, ordenándole que hablara. Eliza quería seguir sus órdenes, pero no lo lograba. Se despertó con un sobresalto tal que se golpeó la cabeza contra la parte de debajo de las escaleras, y gimió mientras se le formaba un chichón. Eliza no podía contar con los dedos de las manos, o incluso sumándoles los dedos de los pies, las veces que se había golpeado la cabeza contra un escalón después de una pesadilla. Se frotó la cabeza y miró el reloj, que era las 7:30 am. Sabía que no sería capaz volverse a dormir. Así que se incorporó y sacó sus piernas de debajo de las sábanas para poderse vestir.

Tres horas más tarde, Harry y Eliza estaban solos en el interior de la estación de Kings Cross. Los Dursley se habían ido riéndose de la ausencia de la Plataforma 9 ¾.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" dijo Harry desesperadamente, Eliza negó con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Vio a una familia de pelirrojos caminando hacia ellos con un búho. Eliza tocó el hombro de su hermano y señaló a la familia. La familia llegó a ellos y Harry se acercó a la mujer de aspecto agradable.

"Disculpe", dijo Harry a la mujer; quien tenía una pequeña niña tomada del brazo, no mucho más joven que los gemelos, que parecían molestos.

"¡Hola cariño, ¿primera vez que vas a Hogwarts? Ron también es nuevo", dijo la mujer, señalando al chico más joven. Era muy alto, pero tenía un rostro joven, infantil. Harry y Ron asintieron el uno al otro.

"Sí, bueno... El problema es... El problema es que no sabemos cómo llegar a la plataforma,"

"¿Nosotros?" dijo que la mujer confundida, Eliza estaba ligeramente tras los baúles y Hedwig (la lechuza de Harry) y la cesta de viaje de Biscuit (el gatito de Eliza). Así que apareció a la vista y sonrió nerviosamente a la mujer.

"Oh, hola cariño. El que tienes ahí es un moretón bastante grande", dijo la mujer con un dejo de preocupación, Eliza sonrió con tristeza y asintió, "¡Cierto! La plataforma, lo que necesitan para pasar es caminar en línea recta hacia la pared que hay entre las plataformas 9 y 10. Es mejor correr un poco si están nerviosos". Eliza y Harry se miraron entre sí, el miedo en los ojos de ambos. "Ve ahora, antes que Ron".

Harry fue primero con los baúles y desapareció en la pared ante la mirada atónita de Eliza.

"¿sigues tú, cariño?" dijo la mujer amablemente.

"¡Buena suerte!" añadió la niñita.

Eliza respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos, y corrió directamente hacia la pared; se puso tensa esperando la colisión. Sin embargo, la colisión no llegó como ella esperaba. Se estrelló directamente contra Harry, quien se echó a reír y la ayudó a levantarse. Estúpido hermano que no se quita de en medio, pensó Eliza con amargura.

"Vamos Eliza, subámonos al tren", le siguió por la plataforma en busca de un compartimiento vacío. La plataforma estaba abarrotada de gente, llena de familias que dicen adiós a sus hermanos o hijos. Como siempre, Eliza estaba agradecida de tener a Harry, incluso si no se había quitado de en medio lo suficientemente rápido.

Encontraron un compartimiento vacío cerca del final del tren. Eliza ayudó a Harry a tratar de montar los baúles en el tren, pero les era prácticamente imposible.

"¿Quieren una mano?" era uno de los niños pelirrojos.

"Sí, por favor" Harry jadeó y Eliza dio un paso atrás por lo que el chico mayor se podía mover en su lugar.

"¡Oye, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!" otro muchacho idéntico se acercó. Juntos empujaron los baúles en el compartimiento y luego se volvieron a los gemelos.

"¿Son gemelos?" preguntaron al unísono,

"Sí, umm... Me llamo Harry y ella es Eliza", dijo Harry con torpeza.

"Caray, ustedes son..."

"¡Lo son!"

"¿Qué?", dijo Harry indignado.

"¡Los gemelos Potter!" dijeron de nuevo al unísono.

"Oh, sí.", dijo Harry tímidamente. Para salvarlos de la embarazosa conversación, la mujer que los había ayudado a entrar en la plataforma llamó a sus hijos, así que Harry y Eliza se apresuraron en subir al tren.

"Eliza, creo que somos un poco famosos" dijo Harry nerviosamente, Eliza asintió. Esto iba a ser extraño. Las voces de los gemelos pelirrojos llegaban a sus oídos a través de la ventana abierta ...

"Oye, mamá, ¿adivinen qué? ¿Adivina a quienes acabamos de conocer en el tren? Esos chicos de primer año que conocimos fuera de la plataforma, ¿saben quiénes son?"

"¿Quiénes?"

"¡Los gemelos Potter!" Eliza escuchó a la niña jadear con emoción.

"Oh mamá, ¿puedo ir al tren a verlos por, favor favor?" preguntó la niña.

"No Ginny, no son animales de zoológico. Pobres niños... ¿Son realmente ellos, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Le pregunté a Harry. Vimos su cicatriz. ¡Está realmente ahí!" Harry aplastó su cabello hacia abajo con molestia.

"Pobrecitos... No es de extrañar que estuviesen solos, él fue tan cortés y ella parecía muy tímida"

"Eso no importa, ¿crees que se acuerden de cómo se veía Tú-sabes-quien?"

"¡Les prohíbo terminantemente que se lo pregunten! ¡Como si necesitaran que les recuerden eso en su primer día de escuela!" Eliza se levantó y cerró la ventana. No. Ellos no necesitaban recordar.

Se sentaron en silencio hasta la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió. Era en niño de antes, Ron.

"¿Está ocupado? Todos los demás están llenos..." Harry negó con la cabeza y Ron se sentó.

"Soy Ron, por cierto, Ron Weasley"

"Yo soy Harry, y ella es Eliza" Ron los miró, anonadado.

"Wow, pensé que los gemelos estaban bromeando..." la conversación continuó a buen ritmo, Eliza encontró fácil que Ron le cayese bien. Tenía la sensación de que Harry y Ron se convertirían en buenos amigos. Eliza miraba por la ventana y observó el cambio de paisaje al pasar por las ciudades, pueblos y campos. Ron habló de su familia (él fue uno de 7 hijos, 2 de los cuales ya se habían graduado de Hogwarts y ahora tenían trabajos de magos), de la valentía de Harry en decir el nombre de Voldemort, y de muchas otras cosas. Harry habló de los Dursley, y sus temores de que sería malo para la magia.

Ron se volvió a Eliza, "¿Estás nerviosa por la selección?"

"Eliza no habla", dijo Harry un poco a la defensiva.

"Oh", dijo Ron, y luego él continuó hablando con los dos. Eliza se alegró de que no le hubiese parecido la gran cosa. Comieron dulces como almuerzo. Quizá no era muy saludable, ¡pero sin duda fue delicioso!

Justo después de comer, una chica entró en el compartimiento, era más o menos del tamaño de Eliza y ya llevaba su nueva túnica de Hogwarts puesta. Parecía confiada, pero Eliza sabía que no debía juzgar por las apariencias.

"¿Han visto por aquí un sapo? Un chico llamado Neville perdió el suyo" Todos negaron con la cabeza, la chica se sentó en uno de los asientos libres. "Yo soy Hermione Granger, por cierto, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Yo soy Ron Weasley" dijo Ron en voz baja, Hermione se volvió hacia Harry y Eliza.

"Yo soy Harry Potter y ella es mi hermana, Eliza"

"Wow los gemelos Potter. Leí todo sobre ustedes, por supuesto... Me compraron un par de libros adicionales para poder aprender un poco más sobre los magos. Ustedes están en Historia Moderna de la Magia y El ascenso y caída de las Artes Oscuras."

A Eliza le sorprendió de que Harry y ella estuviesen en los libros de historia.

"¿ah sí?"

"Por dios, ¿no lo sabían? Me habría enterado de todo lo que podía si hubiese sido yo" entonces ella comenzó a parlotear acerca de las diferentes casas.

Eliza se preguntó en qué casa estaría. Definitivamente no en Gryffindor, ella no era valiente. Pero no se sentía inteligente, ni leal, ni astuta tampoco.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin grandes incidentes, con la excepción de un niño estúpido que entró a molestarlos. Sin embargo, la situación fue resuelta por Scabbers, la rata de Ron.

Cuando se detuvieron en la estación, Eliza sintió que sus nervios se triplicaron. Se habían cambiado la ropa, así que por lo menos, todos se parecían ahora. Eliza y Harry podrían mezclarse.

Se consiguieron con Hagrid en la plataforma, quien los llevó en barcos hasta el castillo, Eliza y Harry compartieron con Hermione y Ron, para gran disgusto de Ron.

Cuando llegaron al castillo fueron recibidos por una bruja que parecía severa llamada McGonagall, ella les explicó el sistema de las casas y los llevó a la sala en la que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de selección. Eliza sintió gran alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que lo único que tenían que hacer era ponerse un sombrero, pero increíblemente nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaría mirando. Había un montón de gente. Hermione fue a Gryffindor. Malfoy, el chico estúpido desde el tren, fue a Slytherin.

"Potter, Elizabeth!" llamó la profesora McGonagall, la sala se llenó de murmullos mientras Eliza caminaba torpemente hacia el taburete. Se sentó y la profesora le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza.

"Ah, Elizabeth Potter." Escuchó ella dentro de su cabeza, "Dudas de ti misma, pero no hay necesidad. Serás grande. Te preguntas si alguna vez podrás encontrar tu voz. Eres inteligente, ninguna duda sobre eso. Pero no necesitas estar en Ravenclaw. Para encontrar el coraje dormido en tu corazón es necesario que estés en... "

"GRYFFINDOR!" gritó el sombrero a la sala, Eliza no podía creerlo. El sombrero fue levantado de su cabeza y se dirigió, temblorosa, a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se sentó junto a Hermione, quien la felicitó. Eliza vio selección de Harry con gran aprensión, ¿cómo iba a hacer frente si Harry no estaba en Gryffindor? Sin embargo, tras unos momentos, comprobó que no tenía ninguna necesidad de preocuparse, ya que él vino y se sentó frente a ella sonriendo mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

A/N: me encanta saber que está agregando la historia a sus alertas, pero sería aún más feliz si me dejaran comentarios. De verdad, si la próxima semana no tengo reviews dejaré de actualizar. ¡Espero que tengan una buena semana!

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La comida apareció sobre la mesa ante los ojos asombrados de Eliza. Nunca había visto tanta comida en su vida, ni siquiera en la televisión. Miró a Harry, quien al igual que ella, contemplaba con asombro el acto de magia que se había llevado a cabo ante sus ojos.

"No puedo esperar a que comiencen las clases, ¿y tú?" dijo Hermione Granger, que estaba sentada junto a Eliza.

Eliza le lanzó una mirada de auxilio a Harry, quien, como siempre, contestó por ella diciendo: "Eliza no habla".

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y se volvió a Eliza. "¿Tienes mutis selectiva?" preguntó con cuidado. Los gemelos la miraron con ojos interrogantes.

"Oh, mi primo es uno; sólo habla con mi tía y nadie más"

"Supongo", dijo Harry torpemente. Eliza deseaba que hubiese un cambio de tema en la conversación, y gracias a Dios, lo hizo.

"... Mi papá un muggle, mi mamá una bruja" terminó Seamus Finnigan al otro lado de la mesa.

Hermione pareció sentir la incomodidad de Eliza, así que se volvió hacia Neville "¿Y tú Neville?" preguntó.

"Bueno, mi abuela me crío. Ella es una bruja, pero..." la conversación continuó por ese rumbo y Eliza sonrió tímidamente a Hermione para darle las gracias.

El banquete pareció larguísimo, o tal vez Eliza estaba muy cansada. Después de su discurso, el profesor Dumbledore, el director, envió a los estudiantes a sus respectivas salas comunes. Entonces los Griffindor de primer año siguieron al hermano mayor de Ron, Percy, a sus dormitorios. Fue un paseo bastante confuso; Eliza intentó recordar la caminata, pero sabía que tendría problemas para recordar el camino por la mañana.

Una vez que habían llegado a la sala común, Harry y Eliza se dijeron las buenas noches y se fueron por caminos separados. Eliza siguió a Hermione y al resto de las chicas de primer año de Gryffindor; Parvati y Lavender al dormitorio femenino. Eliza eligió la cama más cercana a la ventana, ya que en la alacena que estaba bajo las escaleras no había luz natural. Privet Drive se sentía un miles de kilómetros de distancia de Hogwarts, mientras se ponía su pijama y se metía en la enorme cama doble.

Escuchó a las otras chicas desearle buenas noches, pero ella no respondió; tal vez el sombrero tenía razón, quizá podría encontrar valor aquí. Con esto en mente, Eliza se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormida.

Los gemelos no se vieron el uno al otro hasta el desayuno del día siguiente. Hermione y Eliza caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor juntas y se sentaron junto a Neville.

"Buenos días", dijo el niño cuándo se sentaron.

"Buenos días" contestó Hermione, mientras Eliza sonreía. Justo en ese momento la profesora McGonagall, quien era la cabeza de la casa Gryffindor, bajó de la mesa para repartir los horarios.

"Bien. Potter, Granger y Longbottom" ella dijo marcando nombres de un pedazo de pergamino y entregándoles los horarios.

Eliza miró el calendario y vio que tenía tres clases ese día: encantamientos, transfiguración y pociones. Metió el papel en su bolso y comenzó a comer su desayuno.

Harry, Eliza, Ron, Hermione y Neville caminaron hasta encantamientos juntos y Eliza se sintió aliviada cuando Hermione se sentó junto a ella (Harry había sentado con Ron). El profesor Flitwick era quien impartía encantamientos se emocionó mucho cuando leyó los nombres de los gemelos mientras pasaba la asistencia. La lección era bastante complicada; se trataba de copiar una gran cantidad de diagramas extraños y escribir muchas palabras latinas.

Transfiguración también era una materia bastante confusa, pero Eliza se sintió mejor en esta lección ya que Harry se sentó a su lado. La profesora McGonagall también pasó asistencia y todo el mundo respondió para que pudiera comprobar que todos ellos habían encontrado el aula.

"Potter, Elizabeth", gritó y miró a Eliza, quien no respondió.

"Hum… Profesora McGonagall, mi hermana no habla", dijo Harry nerviosamente. Eliza sintió como su cara se enrojecía y miró a McGonagall quien parecía sorprendida. Sin embargo, la profesora asintió con la cabeza, y continuó leyendo nombres. La clase pasó lentamente, aunque Eliza encontró el concepto más fácil que encantamientos. Cuando sonó la campana profesora McGonagall le pidió Eliza que se quedase atrás. Harry intentó quedarse también, pero McGonagall lo apresuró para que se fuera.

"Señorita Potter, ¿hay alguna razón por la que no habla?" ella pregunto.

Eliza negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo.

"¿Hablas con alguien?" continuó,

Eliza miró hacia la puerta por la que Harry acababa de salir.

"¿Su hermano?"

Eliza asintió.

"Bueno, señorita Potter, le informaré aal resto de sus profesores su situación para que sean conscientes y que no vayan a obligarle a hablar. Sin embargo, es probable que encuentre los hechizos más difíciles, ya que no va a decir en voz alta los encantamientos. Pero ya veremos cómo le va" Eliza asintió y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Ah, y señorita Potter" McGonagall llamó, Eliza se volvió para mirarla. "Espero que encuentre su voz" Eliza sintió lágrimas en los ojos, estaba horrorizada por la presencia de estas. McGonagall la miró sorprendida, ante lo cual Eliza se volvió y echó a correr.

Ella no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a su cama, se desplomó sobre ella y cerró las cortinas. Biscuit saltó a su lado, toda una hazaña teniendo en cuenta lo pequeña que todavía estaba. Eliza le acarició distraídamente, mientras trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas que se convirtieron rápidamente en sollozos. No había llorado desde que era muy pequeña, y ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando ahora.

Le tomó toda la hora de almuerzo recomponerse. Agarró su bolso y salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó a la sala común, Harry la estaba esperando junto a Ron.

"Eliza, ¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupado, ella asintió y caminaron juntos hacia pociones.

La clase de pociones se llevaba a cabo en los calabozos del castillo y, por lo tanto, el aula era extremadamente oscura. Esto hizo que Eliza se sintiera muy nerviosa, sentía que estaba encerrada en su armario de nuevo. Escucho cerrarse la puerta y se sentó nerviosamente, hacía frío y le resultaba difícil encontrar el aliento. Estaba de vuelta en la alacena, eso debía ser. Podía oír a Harry hablándole, pero no lograba identificar qué era lo que decía exactamente. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar. Se levantó y sintió que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Podía oír al profesor gritándole, sintió un hormigueo en las manos y, de repente, el mundo se volvió aún más oscuro.

"Despertará pronto, señor Potter. No hay necesidad de preocuparse" la voz era amable pero firme, Eliza no creía haberla oído antes. Su cabeza dolía mucho, como si alguien la había golpeado, y luego todo volvió a ella: la mazmorra, la oscuridad, el profesor gritando. Sus ojos se abrieron y tuvo que entrecerrarlos por las brillantes luces que había a su alrededor.

"¡Eliza!" gritó Harry mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"¿Ve, señor Potter? No hay necesidad de preocuparse. ¿Cómo se siente, señorita Potter?" Eliza miró a la mujer, confundida.

"Yo soy la señora Pomfrey, soy la enfermera de la escuela. Tuvo un ataque de pánico y se desmayó en Pociones esta tarde. Por eso la trajeron para que la revisara".

Eliza asintió y Harry se compuso. "¡Realmente me asustaste! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó él, sosteniendo su mano.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se frotó la cabeza.

"Traté de atraparte, pero te golpeaste la cabeza contra la mesa, lo siento" dijo con pesar. Y Eliza apretó la mano como signo de perdón.

"Ahora, señorita Potter, ese es tremendo golpe, por lo que me gustaría que permaneciera esta noche en la enfermería para observar cómo evoluciona. ¿Te sientes mareada?" preguntó la señora Pomfrey. Eliza sacudió la cabeza horrorizada ante la idea de pasar la noche en la enfermería.

"Bien, ya pasó la hora de la cena, así que te iré a buscar algo de comida" Eliza sacudió la cabeza indicando que no tenía hambre,

"Reglas de la enfermería, señorita Potter. Ahora, señor Potter, vayase a la cama", dijo espantando Harry de la habitación.

"Buenas noches" le dijo a su hermana, descontento.

Eliza permaneció despierta durante horas, le dolía la cabeza, y pensaba en los acontecimientos del día. La mañana había ido relativamente bien, era la tarde en la que no quería pensar.

Eliza estaba pensando en la gente nueva que había conocido cuando Biscuit saltó ligeramente sobre la cama y se tambaleó un poco antes que Eliza la colocara sobre su estómago. Ella acarició a la gatita, quien ronroneaba y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

A/N: Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero mi computadora murió. Aún estoy esperando que la terminen de arreglar. DE cualquier modo, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, si es así, déjenme un review. Y si no, también.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La semana pasó rápidamente y el viernes por la tarde Harry, Ron y Eliza se acercaron a la cabaña de Hagrid para el té. Hermione había desaparecido, probablemente, a la biblioteca. Hagrid abrió la puerta e inmediatamente les paso la lengua un enorme perro jabalinero.

"Atrás, Fang, atrás!" Hagrid llama, sacando al perro de nuevo en la cabina.

"¡Hola Hagrid! Él es Ron." Dijo Harry mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

"Otro Weasley, ¿eh?" Ron sonrió y empezó a hablar de su hermano Charlie, quien ahora trabaja con dragones en Rumania.

Hagrid sirvió un poco de té y luego miró a Eliza.

"Escuche que tuviste un primer día interesante, Eliza" Eliza se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. "No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás a las mazmorras!"

"¡Es Snape! ¡No las mazmorras!" Dijo Harry, y Eliza volteó los ojos. "¡Parece que nos odia!"

"¡Pamplinas! ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" Hagrid se dio la vuelta y Eliza se dio cuenta de que él parecía incómodo. Eliza vio un ejemplar del periódico mágico que Hermione recibió cada mañana. Hagrid tuvo que abrió en una página sobre un robo en Gringotts.

Eliza empujó el papel hacia Harry quien lo leyó rápidamente.

"Hagrid, Este intento de robo en Gringotts ocurrió en nuestro cumpleaños. ¡Podría haber ocurrido mientras estabamos allí!"

Hagrid empezó a hablar sobre el tiempo y Eliza y Harry se miraron, ¿qué rayos había dentro del pequeño paquete que Hagrid había retirado?

Las primeras semanas pasaron rápidamente para Eliza. La perspectiva de regresar a los Dursley era impensable. Eliza nunca había sido tan feliz en toda su vida; tenía amigos, amigos de verdad. Y tenía a Harry, obviamente. Eliza había pensado que quizá se volverían menos unidos ahora que Harry tenía Ron, pero estaban tan cerca como nunca. Los gemelos siempre pasaban las tardes de viernes juntos, solo ellos dos; jugaban ajedrez, hacían sus deberes o paseaban por los jardines del castillo. Ron y Hermione parecían entender que tenían que pasar tiempo juntos, después de todo los gemelos hermanos de Ron, Fred y George pasaban todo su tiempo juntos.

Ron era una persona divertida. Le gustaba hacer bromas acerca de la vida y otras personas, aunque nunca se metía con Eliza. A ella le daba la impresión que él era muy consciente de sí mismo y ella sintió que estaba a menudo eclipsado por sus hermanos. Ron y Harry se hicieron amigos inmediatamente y a Eliza le daba la impresión de que se necesitaría mucho para hacerlos pelear.

Hermione era más amiga de Eliza que Harry, pero esperaba que eso eventualmente cambiara. Hermione era la chica más inteligente que había conocido Eliza. A menudo se sentaban juntas en la sala común cuando terminaban sus deberes, Hermione leía mientras ella dibujaba. Eliza se había enterado de que en el mundo mágico, cuando terminabas un dibujo y lo tocabas con la varita la imagen se comenzaba a mover. Hermione nunca había pedido Eliza que hablase, pero a menudo sentía que Hermione sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Neville era una persona completamente diferente. Era tímido, pero muy leal. A Eliza le gusta jugar al ajedrez con él. Los dos jugaban igual de mal, pero aun así lo disfrutaba. Siempre que Trevor se le escapaba a Neville, él le pedía ayuda a ella y lo buscaban juntos.

Los profesores eran muy diferentes a los que Eliza había tenido en la escuela primaria, estos le prestaban atención a Eliza. La profesora McGonagall y los demás profesores no habían tratado de hacer Eliza, aun así, le hablaban y le pedían que realizara hechizos. El temor de McGonagall de que Eliza tendría problemas con los hechizos no se hizo realidad, ella no era la más rápida a la hora de aprender hechizos, pero McGonagall dijo que "había algo acerca de ellos". Eliza no estaba segura de a qué se refería, pero si notaba que sus hechizos se veían y sonaban un poco diferente a los de otras personas. Sobre todo en la Transfiguración, que era por mucho su asignación favorita y en la que más se destacaba. Simplemente, entendía las cosas con mayor facilidad.

Eliza también disfrutaba de Pociones, no las lecciones, sino el tema. Después de su desastrosa primera lección, definitivamente había mejorado mucho en el aula. Hermione y Harry se sentaban a ambos lados de ella y así consiguió seguir la clase con mayor facilidad, mientras ellos le hablaban.

A Eliza en serio le gustaba herbología; le gustaba trabajar con las plantas y la sensación de estar fuera (incluso si eran los invernaderos). Neville siempre trabajaba con ella y siempre hacían los deberes juntos en las noches de los jueves. Le encantaba la rutina que Hogwarts le dio y la estabilidad que la hacía sentir en control y seguridad.

En un violento miércoles por la tarde, en octubre, Eliza se encontró sentada en la biblioteca con Harry y Hermione, Ron seguía cenando y Neville estaba en la sala común. Todos estaban trabajando en un ensayo de pociones particularmente difícil sobre la poción del olvido.

"¡No puedo hacerlo!" Dijo Harry exasperado y lanzando su pluma sobre la mesa "¡Odio Pociones!" Eliza le lanzó una mirada y suspiró.

"Está bien, no odio Pociones. Odio a Snape", admitió. Harry y el Profesor Snape se habáin odiado desde la primera lección, cuando Eliza se había desmayado. Eliza cogió la pluma y se la devolvió.

"Estoy seguro que el Profesor Snape no es tan malo, Harry." Dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista del ensayo, Harry no le respondió; después de un momento ella lo miró y sonrió.

"Anímate, Halloween se acerca, he oído que las fiestas de Halloween en Hogwarts son increíbles"

"¿Cuándo te enteraste de eso?" Preguntó Harry, de mal humor mientras tomaba la pluma que le daba su hermana y se volvía a su ensayo.

"'La historia de Hogwarts', lo que realmente es..."

"...una lectura fascinante" Harry terminó por ella, Eliza lo miró y él inclinó aún más sobre su trabajo.

"¿Quieres leerlo, Eliza?" preguntó Hermione, sacando el libro de su bolso y pasándoselo sobre la mesa.

Eliza sacudió la cabeza y Hermione se retiró el libro con rostro decepcionado. Entonces llegó Ron.

"¿Ensayo de Pociones?" Él gruñó mirando pedazo sucio de Harry de pergamino, Harry asintió. "No he comenzado todavía" Ron se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla y sacó un maltratado libro de pociones y un pedazo de pergamino.

"¿Me prestas tu pluma, Eliza?" Ron le preguntó mirando el pergamino de Harry; Eliza asintió y le pasó la pluma.

"¿Por qué no empezaste el ensayo antes, Ron?" preguntó Hermione, mirándolo asombrada. Ella estaba tan organizada que el enfoque de Ron a su trabajo escolar parecía casi ofenderla.

"¡No empieces!" respondió él con enojo, Eliza estaba segura que habría habido una pelea de gran escala si no hubieran sido interrumpidos.

"Señor Potter, señorita Potter, podrían ambos venir conmigo, por favor" Vino la voz de la profesora McGonagall, desde la entrada de la biblioteca. Ambos miraron a su alrededor, se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a ella. "El Profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes" Eliza se volvió para mirar a Harry, McGonagall le había prometido que no iban a hacerla hablar. ¿Se habrían cansado de esperar? ¿Estarían molestos con ella?

Los gemelos siguieron a la cabeza de Gryffindor hasta la oficina del director. Harry no dejaba de mirar a Eliza, ella deseaba que no lo hiciera, la hacía sentir nerviosa. Llegaron a una parte de la escuela en la que Eliza no había estado antes y subieron un conjunto de escaleras giratorias que le recordaban a Eliza que estaba en una escuela de magia.

La profesora McGonagall llamó a la puerta dos veces y una voz los invitó a pasar. El profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de roble lleno de pergaminos e instrumentos extraños, colocados de forma muy desorganizada. Tanto, que Eliza fue golpeada por un repentino deseo de organizar todo.

"Gracias profesora McGonagall, ¿le gustaría quedarse?" Preguntó el director.

"Sí, por favor, Director." Él asintió con la cabeza y agitando su varita hizo aparecer tres cómodos sillones de color escarlata.

"Por favor, tomen asiento." Los tres invitados se sentaron y Dumbledore se puso de pie y caminó por el lado de su escritorio y se sentó en el borde de su escritorio mirándolos sonriente.

"¿cómo les ha parecido Hogwarts hasta ahora?" Él preguntó casualmente mirando a los gemelos.

"Es... hum… brillante, señor" tartamudeó Harry nerviosamente.

"Y usted, señorita Potter, ¿qué le ha parecido?" Eliza lo miró y se quedó inmóvil, que quería hablar, y ella quería decirle lo maravilloso que era, lo mágico. Ella simplemente no podía.

"Profesor Dumbledore, mi hermana no habla." Suministró su hermano mientras ella miró el suelo y sintió el familiar rubor extenderse por su cara.

"¿Nunca?" Dumbledore le preguntó en un tono interesado.

"Bueno, ella me habla a veces, cuando estamos solos y si es realmente importante, que no le gusta hablar delante de otras personas."

"¿Sabes por qué?" Pidió, Eliza vio a Harry sacudir la cabeza, nadie sabía, nadie sabría nunca.

"¿Te lo ha preguntado alguna vez, Elizabeth?" Eliza negó con la cabeza, todavía mirando al suelo. Ella saltó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, así que se retiró repentinamente y ella trató de relajarse. Estaba a salvo aquí.

"No vamos a hacerte hablar Elizabeth, te prometo eso." Ella lo miró con ojos sospechosos, "Usted pensó que la obligariamos?" Le preguntó suavemente, ella asintió.

"No, cariño, estas salvo. La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que sus hechizos tienen un algo especial, ¿le importaría mostrarme?" Eliza miró a la profesora McGonagall y luego se puso de pie y sacó su varita.

Pensó en el hechizo para levitar un objeto y apuntó a una pluma sobre el escritorio del director, que se levantó de inmediato y Eliza movió más alta y más baja antes de colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar.

"Veo lo que quieres decir Minerva, definitivamente hay algo allí. Harry, ¿cuánto tiempo ha permanecido en silencio Elizabeth en compañía de los demás?"

"hum… ella nunca ha sido muy habladora, pero ella ha estado en silencio..." Harry parecía estar pensando mucho y Eliza recordaba la mañana en que se detuvo, ella se estremeció ligeramente con la memoria. "Unos cinco años... ¿me equivoco, Eliza?" Él le pidió a su frunciendo el ceño en la concentración, ella asintió.

"Eso es bastante tiempo para estar en silencio Eliza, ¿quieres hablar?" Eliza lo miró, ¿quería hablar? Sí, pero, ¿quería la atención que hablar le proporcionaría? Nunca. Había pasado demasiado tiempo callada como para iniciar ahora. Ella sacudió la cabeza, el director miró a los ojos de una manera que la hizo sentir como que le estaban haciendo una radiografía, ella miró hacia otro lado y cerró los ojos.

"Bueno, entonces no tiene que hacerlo. Gracias a los dos por venir, la profesora McGonagall quizás usted podría escoltar a los dos a la torre de Gryffindor, ya que es casi el toque de queda. Los veré pronto a ambos".

La profesora McGonagall los llevó a la torre y les deseó buenas noches. Llegaron a la sala común, que estaba bastante concurrida. Eliza había planeado darse un baño antes de acostarse y se volvió a darle a Harry las buenas noches pero él la agarró de la mano y la llevó a una de las mesas vacías, cerca de la ventana.

"¿Sabes lo que están haciendo Eliza? ¡Intentan usar la psicología inversa contigo! No tienes que hablar si no quieres hacerlo. Si has pasado tantos años en silencio, ¡puedes hacerlo por el resto de tu vida si quieres!" Eliza lo miró fijamente, completamente atónita.

"Por supuesto que preferiría que hablaras, pero no tienes que... aggh... ¡lo estoy haciendo ahora! Lo siento. Solo… Pometeme que no permitirás que nadie te obligue a hacer algo que no quieras hacer, ¿si, Eliza?" ella asintió, y Harry le dio un abrazo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se quedó allí durante varios minutos antes de convencerse a sí misma de que la conversación reamente había ocurrido y que no se estaba volviendo loca. Aunque Harry, evidentemente, sí lo estaba.

La semana siguiente, todos los alumnos de primer año parecían estar increíblemente emocionados porque finalmente tendrían no sólo la fiesta de Halloween, sino también sus primeras lecciones de vuelo. Desafortunadamente los Gryffindor aprenderían a volar junto con Slytherin y esto a Eliza no le emocionaba mucho.

Durante el desayuno, Hermione estaba hablando sin parar acerca de todo lo que había leído sobre el vuelo, a Ron y Harry claramente les resultaba irritante; pero a Eliza, más que irritarla, le causaba nauseas. No tenía miedo a las alturas, no era eso. En realidad, era que le costaba mucho creer que una escoba pudiese volar. Sonaba imposible y descabellado, aun tratándose de Hogwarts.

Mientras caminaban por el campo de Quidditch, Eliza no era la única cuya cara tenía un ligero tono verde, pues Neville también parecía aterrorizado.

La profesora, madame Hooch, llegó y miró a las dos filas de estudiantes con ojos de halcón. Su mirada se detuvo un momento en Neville y Eliza, y ella no tuvo problemas para adivinar por qué. Neville ya tenía una reputación de torpeza y Eliza era fácilmente la más pequeña del grupo.

"Bueno, ¿qué están esperando? Todo el mundo de pie junto a una escoba, dense prisa." Eliza se paró junto a una de las escobas. No se veía muy nueva. De hecho, sólo tenía un par de ramitas a lo sumo, por lo que Eliza pensó que ni siquiera sería útil para barrer el suelo.

"Extiendan la mano derecha sobre su escoba, y digan: 'arriba'" Todo el mundo empezó a hacer lo que se les dijo, excepto Eliza que simplemente le tendió la mano y permaneció en silencio. La escoba de Harry se disparó directamente a su mano, al igual que la de Malfoy.

Madame Hooch caminó entre los estudiantes dando instrucciones y cuando ella llegó a Eliza se inclinó levemente y miró a Eliza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Estás pensando en que suba?" le preguntó, y Eliza se mordió el labio. "Vamos, señorita Potter, debe, por lo menos, pensar un poco en ello." Eliza miró la escoba, respiró hondo y pensó, '¡arriba!'.

Después de un estremecimiento la escoba entró en su mano con rapidez y Madame Hooch asintió y se acercó a ayudar a Neville.

Luego les explicó cómo montar sus escobas, pero Neville estaba tan nervioso que su escoba despegó rápidamente. Se elevó doce pies antes que la escoba lo tumbara, para luego caer al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Hooch corrió hacia Neville y advirtió a todos a permanecer en el suelo mientras ella lo llevaba a la enfermería.

Malfoy y el resto de los Slytherin comenzaron a burlarse de Neville y los Gryffindor previsiblemente saltaron en su defensa. Eliza se dio cuenta que la Recordadora que la abuela le había enviado a Neville se había caído, así que se agachó para recogerla. Pero Malfoy se le adelantó.

"¿Algo que quieras decir, Potter?" Se burló él y el resto de los Slytherin se partieron de risa mientras Eliza se ruborizaba. Sin embargo, ella se negó a mirar a otro lado o dejar que la viese llorar.

"¡Cállate, Malfoy! Dame la recordadora, le pertenece a Neville." Harry dijo con firmeza, mientras se posaba junto a Eliza.

"No. Creo que voy a dejar en algún sitio para que Longbottom la encuentre, ¿qué tal un árbol?" Malfoy se subió a la escoba y voló una vez alrededor del grupo antes de flotar frente a los gemelos de nuevo.

"A menos que, por supuesto, me lo pidas cortésmente Potter. Después de todo, tengo buenos modales." Malfoy rio mientras Eliza se retorcía de la vergüenza y luego salió volando. Eliza se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba furioso, pero lo que hizo a continuación fue más que estúpido.

"¡Ven por ella, Potter!" gritó Malfoy, mirando a Harry. Harry montó inmediatamente su escoba y Eliza se acercó para detenerlo mirándolo con ojos furiosos. Hermione puso su mano hacia fuera también.

"¡No, Harry! Madame Hooch nos dijo que no nos moviéramos! Nos metes en problemas. Además, ni siquiera sabes... qué idiota!" Hermione terminó mientras Harry volaba hasta donde Malfoy se encontraba.

Aunque Eliza estuvo de acuerdo con Hermione de todo corazón, tenía que admitir que Harry parecía manejar increíblemente bien la escoba. Cuando Malfoy arrojó la Recordadora; sin embargo, Harry voló después a una velocidad tal, que Eliza, así como todo el grupo, se quedó sin aliento.

Atrapó la diminuta bola a unos pocos centímetros del suelo y luego saltó de la escoba como si hubiera planeado todo. Él comenzó a pavonearse hacia ellos, sonriendo, cuando una voz alta y molesta rompió el grupo. La profesora McGonagall no parecía feliz.

En la cena Eliza no podía creer que Harry había escapado al castigo. Resulta que ahora era un miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, ¡el buscador más joven en un siglo!

"Pero no se lo digan a nadie, McGonagall quiere mantenerlo en secreto." Harry susurró a ella y Ron. En ese momento, los gemelos Weasley, que también estaban en el equipo, llegaron y felicitaron a Harry en voz baja. Cuando los gemelos se fueron, Eliza vio que Malfoy se dirigía hacia ellos, por lo que salió de su asiento y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Neville se sentó en la cama, parecía muy feliz. Sonrió cuando vio a Eliza y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

"Hola, Eliza, he oído acerca de Harry, ¿se metió en problemas?" Preguntó, mientras su sonrisa se resbalaba. Eliza sacudió la cabeza y se sacó la recordadora del bolsillo de su túnica y se la entregó. De inmediato, la pequeña bola de cristal se puso roja y él bajó la mirada.

"Creo que puede ser defectuosa, ¡no puedo siempre haberme olvidado de algo!"

Cuando regresó a la sala común más tarde esa noche, Eliza vio a Harry y Ron jugar al ajedrez. Parecían estar en medio de una discusión muy seria, así que decidió tener irse a dormir temprano y dejarlos jugar tranquilos.

Ella despertó horas más tarde por el sonido de Hermione entrar en el dormitorio, Obviamente, en medio de una rabieta. Eliza se sentó y abrió la cortina, por lo que Hermione salto.

"Oh, Eliza, ¡me asustaste!" Eliza arqueó una ceja como diciendo: _¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera del dormitorio en el medio de la noche? _

"No vas a creer lo que acaba de suceder." Hermione susurró, acercándose a la cama de Eliza y sentado en ella. En el momento en que Hermione había terminado la historia de Eliza se asombró por varias cosas. Primero que todo, que su hermano pudiese ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para permitir que Malfoy lo metiese en problemas. Segundo, que Hermione se hubiese arriesgado a meterse en problemas para acompañarlos, tercero, que el pobre Neville hubiese sido arrastrado a la aventura, y, finalmente, que había un perro de tres cabezas en el tercer corredor del tercer piso.

_Bueno_, pensó Eliza mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a dormir, _Dumbledore se los había advertido el día en que llegaron a Hogwarts._


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

"¿Dónde está Hermione?" Preguntó Harry mirando alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor buscando a la niña.

"Ha estado llorando en el baño toda la tarde" le contestó Parvati. Eliza la miró y luego a Harry, quien miró a Ron, que miró su comida. Este era el problema de no hablar, pensó Eliza mientras salía de la fiesta de Halloween para encontrar a su amigo, nadie nunca te dice lo que sucede.

Eliza había pasado la tarde con Neville haciendo su tarea de Herbología, así que no había visto a Hermione desde el almuerzo. Ella caminó en silencio hasta el baño en que imaginó que se podría haber ocultado Hermione y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Todos los cubículos estaban vacíos, menos uno. Eliza llamó a la puerta con cuidado.

"¡Ya voy! Lo siento. Estaba en camino a la fiesta, profesora" La voz de Herminone sonaba aterrorizada. Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en realidad era la joven Potter. La miró un momento, luego le echó los brazos encima en un abrazo y continuó sus sollozos. Eliza se tambaleó ligeramente bajo su asalto, pero se quedó en posición vertical y dirigió a Hermione hacia un banco junto a los espejos.

"Sólo pensé... tan estúpida... chicos... amigos..." Hermione solo lograba formular unas pocas palabras, así que Eliza simplemente esperó mientras le acariciaba la espalda en una manera que esperaba fuese tranquilizadora y de apoyo.

"Lo siento Eliza." Concluyó algún tiempo después, "Es sólo que... Pasé junto a algunos de los chicos antes y se estaban burlando de mí porque sé las respuestas y me gusta leer… Echo tanto de menos a mis padres y todo esto es demasiado. Yo sólo pensé... "

Lo que Hermione pensó en ese momento en el tiempo Eliza se preguntaría muchos años más tarde, porque en ese preciso momento se escuchó un estruendo tan fuerte y hubo un hedor tal, que Hermione se quedó sin habla. Ambas chicas levantaron la vista y vieron a una criatura que ninguna de ellas había encontrado en persona antes. Un troll de montaña completamente desarrollado. Eliza lo reconoció de su libro de texto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione jadeó y Eliza la haló hasta uno de los cubículos, que, en realidad, no ofreció mucha protección cuando las paredes se derrumbaron pocos segundos después. Desorientadas y asustadas, las chicas se arrastraron por debajo de los fregaderos, mientras Harry y Ron entraban corriendo y empezaron a tirarle cosas al troll para distraerlo.

Por alguna razón increíblemente estúpida que Eliza nunca llegaría comprender, Harry corrió hacia el troll, se subió a su espalda y se sentó en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Ella no sabía qué hacer, ella y Hermione solo podían mirar horrorizadas.

"¡RON HAZ ALGO!" gritó su hermano cuando el troll comenzó a moverse con furia.

"¿QUÉ HAGO?" Gritó el susodicho, mientras las tuberías rotas del lavabo más cercano los rociaban a todos con agua.

"¡LO QUE SEA!" Gritó Harry.

Entonces, utilizando el único hechizo que Ron estaba ni cerca de dominar, Eliza escuchó a Ron decir "¡Wingardium leviosa!" y el mazo que llevaba el troll se elevó en el aire mientras Ron lo utilizaba para golpear a la criatura en la cabeza. El trol cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo. El polvo se asentó. Alguien tosió.

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Dijo una voz que ninguno de ellos tenía problemas para identificar, era la profesora McGonagall.

Eliza se las arregló para ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio; entonces ella sacó a Hermione, que parecía que nunca iba a hablar de nuevo. Los chicos ya estaban tratando de articular excusas, vagas, en la opinión de Eliza.

"Es mi culpa, profesora." Dijo Hermione, Eliza la miró mientras intentaba ocultar su sorpresa, "Vine a buscar al troll, había leído sobre ellos y pensé que podría manejarlo. Si Harry, Ron y Eliza no hubiesen venido a encontrarme probablemente habría muerto. No tuvieron tiempo de llegar a un maestro, ¡todo sucedió tan rápido!" Los otros tres niños estaban mirando a Hermione, que estaba mintiendo descaradamente.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Consultado sobre la profesora McGonagall mirando al grupo, todos asintieron.

"Podría haber sido peor." Dijo Ron más tarde, "incluso nos dio algunos puntos" los demás lo miraron horrorizados, entonces se echaron a reír. Eliza sintió que habían ganado mucho más que algunos puntos de la casa.

Octubre dio paso a un noviembre de tormenta que se desvaneció en un diciembre frío. Eliza estaba disfrutando de la rutina que Hogwarts le dio y temía el regreso a los Dursley.

En el segundo fin de semana de noviembre Eliza se sentó con su hermano en la mesa del desayuno mirándolo de cerca, para darse cuenta de lo aterrado que estaba por el partido de Quidditch, Eliza habría deseado que no fuese contra Slytherin, pero qué podía hacer.

"Sólo un poco de pan tostado, Harry." Dijo Hermione, poniendo una pieza en el plato de Harry. Eliza le dio una leve patada por debajo de la mesa y su hermano, a regañadientes, asintió y empezó a mordisquear la misma.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, los gemelos Weasley llegaron y se sentaron frente a los Potter.

"Listo, Harry?" preguntó George, sirviéndose un poco de té.

"Sí..." contestó su hermano sin fuerza y Eliza sonrió ligeramente.

"¿No confías en nosotros para..."

"...mantenerte a salvo?" Los gemelos preguntaron, uno continuando la frase que había iniciado el otro.

"Oh, por supuesto que sí, ¡no es eso!" Harry se apresuró a decir, Fred y George sonrieron.

Después de quince minutos, quedó claro que Harry no sería capaz de ingerir nada más en el desayuno, por lo que él que se puso de pie y miró a Eliza.

"Nos vemos." Dijo, Eliza le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego lo vio salir con Fred y George.

"Dos Galleones a que queda fuera de combate." Dijo Seamus desde abajo de la mesa, luego hizo un sonido que hizo a Eliza sospechar que Dean le había pateado por debajo de la mesa.

"Él va a estar bien. No te preocupes, vamos." Dijo Ron, Eliza asintió y salió de la sala.

Eliza encontró el partido de Quidditch interesante, pero no fue capaz de prestarle la atención suficiente. Sin embargo, cuando la escoba de Harry empezó a actuar de forma extraña y el pensamiento rápido de Hermione salvó la vida de su hermano, Eliza decidió que el Quidditch era más problemas de los que valían la pena.

Un viernes por la noche Eliza, Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en la sala común. Ron y Harry estaban tratando de terminar un ensayo que debían entregar el día siguiente, Hermione estaba leyendo su libro de texto de Encantamientos y Eliza estaba simplemente mirando por la ventana, preocupándose por las inminentes vacaciones de Navidad. Deseaba poder quedarse en Hogwarts. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, sin embargo, cuando la profesora McGonagall, cuya presencia en la sala común había sido ingnorada completamente por la niña, se acercó a su mesa.

"¿A alguno de ustedes cuatro les gustaría permanecer en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Navidad?" Ella preguntó, Harry y Eliza se miraron y luego a su Jefe de Casa.

"¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir que no tenemos que volver con los Dursley?" Exclamó Harry, Eliza contuvo el aliento, sin atreverse a darse esperanzas.

"No Potter, son más que bienvenidos a permanecer en Hogwarts, sólo tienen que firmar con su nombre en la lista." Ella dijo pasándole una lista con los nombres de unos pocos estudiantes garabateados en ella. Harry firmó su nombre inmediatamente y pasó el pergamino a Eliza, que hizo lo mismo antes de pasar el pergamino de nuevo a la profesora.

"Oh, yo también debo quedarme, profesora McGonagall. Mis padres irán a visitar a mi hermano, Charlie, en Rumania." Dijo Ron. McGonagall le pasó el pergamino y preguntó cortésmente sobre el trabajo de su hermano, y luego salió de la habitación común.

Más tarde esa noche antes de acostarse, Harry acorraló Eliza en su camino a su dormitorio, le agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró a un rincón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Eliza, ¡no tenemos que volver con los Dursley! ¡Esta va a ser la mejor Navidad que hayamos tenido nunca!" Él la abrazó y ella sintió una sonrisa extenderse por su cara, Harry estaba en lo cierto, ¡sería la mejor Navidad del mundo!

A medida que los días de fiesta se acercaban, el cuarteto se encontraba pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca. Hagrid había dejado escapar el nombre Nicolas Flamel, y Harry y Hermione estaban decididos a averiguar quién era. Ron y Eliza no estaban tan entusiasmados, y a veces mientras los otros dos estaban trabajando, se escondían para jugar al 'ahorcado' en un poco de pergamino sobrante.

Hermione fue a su casa en el inicio de las vacaciones y Eliza sabía que sin su estímulo, el tema de Nicolas Flamel no sería tan urgente.

Como lo predijo, pasaban los días jugando al ajedrez y Gobstones en la sala común. Eliza disfrutó ajedrez y era por lo general capaz de derrotar a su hermano, Ron sin embargo era un jugador de ajedrez brillante e incluso su hermano mayor, Percy que era superior en la mayor parte de sus clases, no lo podía vencer.

La mañana de Navidad Eliza se despertó sobresaltada, como si alguien le hubiera soplado al oído. Se sentó, se puso la bata, y bajó las escaleras a la sala común, que no estaba muy emocionada, simplemente intrigada. La Navidad nunca había sido muy divertida en el pasado, pero estaba segura de que debía ser mejor en Hogwarts, estaba todo. Fred Weasley le había dicho que el banquete de Navidad de Hogwarts era increíble.

Harry y Ron estaban tirándose papel de regalo el uno al otro cuando Eliza entró en la sala común, ambos la miraron y le desearon una Feliz Navidad, ella sonrió como respuesta. Harry se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

"¡Tienes regalos Eliza!" Exclamó entregar sus paquetes de 4, "Ya abrí los míos, alguien me dio una capa de invisibilidad, una flauta de parte de Hagrid, un suéter desde los Weasley y algunas ranas de chocolate de Hermione, te guardé las tarjetas. ¡Mira la capa!" Eliza jamás había visto a su hermano tan emocionado, sacó una capa plateada y se la puso sobre su cabeza, sin duda funcionaba, sus ojos se abrieron mientras trataba de ver siquiera una pulgada de él. Él se la quitó y volvió a tirarle papel a Ron.

Eliza se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a abrir los primeros regalos de Navidad que le habían dado en su vida. El primero fueron ranas de chocolate de Hermione, luego un cuaderno de dibujo y plumas de colores de Hagrid (debía haberla visto mirándolos en el Callejón Diagon); y también había recibido un suéter de color amarillo brillante con una 'E' roja por parte de los Weasley.

"Eso se verá te bien Eliza, mamá siempre ha querido hacer uno amarillo, pero se ve estraño con nuestro cabello, a mí me dieron uno marrón, otra vez"

"El mío es verde, es muy cómodo." Dijo Harry, mientras Eliza inmediatamente se quitó el suéter que llevaba, uno delgado, azul y con un agujero en el codo, y se puso el nuevo. Era grueso y se notaba que lo habían tejido con cuidado y cariño, a Eliza le conmovió que la señora Weasley hubiese conseguido el tiempo para hacerle un regalo, era muy amable.

Pero el último regalo fue sin duda el mejor; ella miró la etiqueta primero:

_Estimada Eliza,_

_Durante sus años en Hogwarts, nunca nadie vio a su madre sin un diario bajo su nariz. Espero que usted continúe con la tradición._

_Utilícelo bien._

_Una muy Feliz Navidad para usted._

Desenvolvió el paquete y miró el libro, era de cuero rojo con el león de Gryffindor en el frente, las páginas eran de pergamino grueso, aunque sospechaba que el diario estaba encantado, porque parecían de espesor normal desde el exterior. Ella miró el diario y sonrió, esto era sin duda la mejor Navidad que había tenido nunca.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron los gemelos, arrastrando Percy entre ambos, y abrieron sus regalos. Fred y George intercambiaron inmediatamente sus puentes para confundir a todos. Fue muy divertido.

"¡Bonitos suéteres! Y tienen letras también. Tal vez mamá piensa que todos los gemelos pueden confundirse." Dijo Fred, sonriendo al ver los suéteres de los Potter.

"¿Por qué no llevas el tuyo, Ron? Vamos, póntelo, son encantadores y cálidos." George añadió, mirando a Ron quién se puso el suéter por encima de su cabeza, quejándose del color. Eliza se imaginó que la codificación por colores en la ropa de sus hijos fue la forma más fácil que tenía la señora Weasley para seguir el ritmo de la lavandería. Se había dado cuenta de que Fred tendía a vestir de azul oscuro, y George a menudo en verde. Percy, por otro lado, casi siempre de negro formal. Al pobre Ron le quedaba el marrón… Quizá los otros colores habían sido reclamados por Bill, Charlie y Ginny. Oh, y el Sr. Weasley, quizá.

Percy también se vio obligado a ponerse el suéter y luego sus hermanos le informaron en términos inequívocos, que sentarse con los otros prefectos no era una opción, la Navidad era una época familiar. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Harry y Eliza intentaron sentarse en una parte más tranquila de la mesa para dar tiempo a los Weasley de estar juntos, pero la familia de pelirrojos los siguió sin decir palabra. Harry sonrió a Eliza quien sonrió en respuesta, ¡esto era extraño!

Después de una magnífica cena de Navidad los Gryffindor se aventuraron afuera, y Eliza observo a los chicos mientras tenían una increíble guerra de bolas de nieve. Ella caminó hacia el lago y se sentó en una roca, mirando la placa de agua congelada. Definitivamente había sido la mejor Navidad del mundo.

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero estaba en época de clases. Deberían haber publicaciones regulares hasta finales de octubre, pero me gustaría que hicieran reviews. Eso haría mi trabajo mucho más facíl. ¡LOS AMO!


End file.
